plankton5165_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
ThePlankton5165's Top 150
ThePlankton5165's Top 150 is a personal music chart started by ThePlankton5165. Pre-chart work technically started on October 12, 2013. The first installment is the week ending January 5, 2013. The first number-one single of 2013 is "Try" - P!nk. As of the week ending June 16, 2018 there are a total of 109 number-one singles. The current number-one is "Coming Home" - Tiesto featuring Masto. Format *For the week ending February 1, 2014, the format has changed with the Drop/Grad. Any singles with at least 21 weeks are ineligible to chart under the top 75 unless the single is still peaking under the top 75 or if it's no more than five positions lower than its peak. Also, it cannot fall any more than two positions. Additionally, singles can no longer be displayed under the top 150 for consecutive weeks, meaning singles that are removed from the chart must return the next week in order to show up. In the early Spring, the chart became to date. For the week ending August 9, 2014, a scoring method was added. Started from July 5, 2014, and from August 9 onward, the scores would determine the top 75 while other positions and dropouts would be hand-picked. (Although few under 75 was decided by score) For the week ending August 30, 2014, instead of the whole scoring system determining all positions for all singles, the cap will decrease to 50 as it was 75. For the week ending February 21, 2015, the recurrent cap was extended from 20 weeks to 27 weeks, due to the scarcity of non-recurrent drop-outs. This caused eight singles to re-enter the chart. The highest one being No Flex Zone. All other singles returned for their 21st week, No Flex Zone returned for its 27th. Starting the week ending October 10, 2015, if the top 50 expects more than 50 singles, the singles' scores underneath the top 50 scores will be set to 49 in hundreds. Likewise, the singles that were originally supposed to score 49 in hundreds will instead score 48 in hundreds. If the top 50 expects less than 50 singles, the scores underneath 5000 that are in the top 50 will be set to 50 in hundreds, with the original scores of 50 in hundreds instead scoring 51 in hundreds. Starting the week ending January 9, 2016, the situation is handled in a station named "Top 50 expected ranks". On August 22, 2017, ThePlankton5165 introduced "YE Markets". This indicates the chances of each song making the year end. ThePlankton5165 introduced "song encore" on June 17, 2018, which is also his birthday, which would mean it is a song he would like to see do better in the near later weeks as of the point of giving the encore. Weekly charts By clicking on one of the websites below, you will see an annual list of charts for the correlated year. Anyone will be able to sort the list and view any list they like without any real hindrances by accessing the link and, in the top left corner, pressing the filter then pressing "create temporarily filter view". *2013 - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1vK_1kcYyOJ5R5QtdbCysBSxvFDYMQMp9MApRMBDyKcw *2014 - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1O8ge_OIRF5qIx5JjSZ1BMzBdTW_SO7ydKtP_CNet-YI *2015 - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Kimaw6B9wV9caVhm30USuKekIKpjhcROm1-55d_TqvQ *2016 - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1syzVHnw1c0OkZ-C769uKqK_ul2GoqxQ50gS9is0NDHE *2017 - https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1DXWolasKCdFre7meUiD31qyERTbrVdV2IEEKfaDdYqY Achievements Most weeks at #1 #11 weeks ~ "Style" - Taylor Swift (2015) #10 weeks ~ "Applause" - Lady Gaga (2013) #10 weeks ~ "Love Me Harder" - Ariana Grande featuring The Weeknd (2014-2015) #8 weeks ~ "I Don't F*** With You" - Big Sean featuring E-40 (2014-2015) #7 weeks ~ "Love Me" - Lil Wayne featuring Drake and Future (2013) #7 weeks ~ "Power Trip" - J. Cole featuring Miguel (2013) #7 weeks ~ "Shut Up + Dance" - Walk The Moon (2015) #6 weeks ~ "Clarity" - Zedd featuring Foxes (2013) #6 weeks ~ "Fancy" - Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX (2014) #5 weeks ~ "Stay The Night" - Zedd featuring Hayley Williams (2013) Most weeks in the top ten #37 weeks ~ "Style" - Taylor Swift (2015)* #29 weeks ~ "I Don't F*** With You - Big Sean featuring E-40 (2014-2015) #28 weeks ~ "Power Trip" - J. Cole featuring Miguel (2013) #25 weeks ~ "I Could Be The One" - Avicii vs. Nicky Romero (2013) #25 weeks ~ "Pour It Up" - Rihanna (2013-2014) #25 weeks ~ "Shut Up + Dance" - Walk The Moon (2015) #24 weeks ~ "Clarity" - Zedd featuring Foxes (2013) #22 weeks ~ "F***in' Problems" - A$AP Rocky featuring Drake, 2 Chainz, and Kendrick Lamar (2013) #21 weeks ~ "Love Me Harder" - Ariana Grande featuring The Weeknd (2014-2015) #20 weeks ~ "Try" - P!nk (2013) #20 weeks ~ "Survival" - Eminem (2013-2014) #20 weeks ~ "Thinking Out Loud" - Ed Sheeran (2015) #20 weeks ~ "Time Of Our Lives" - Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo (2015) #20 weeks ~ "Love Me Like You Do" - Ellie Goulding (2015) #19 weeks ~ "All Gold Everything" - Trinidad James (2013) #19 weeks ~ "Fancy" - Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX (2014) #19 weeks ~ "Boom Clap" - Charli XCX (2014) #19 weeks ~ "Sweet Escape" - Alesso featuring Sirena (2015)* #18 weeks ~ "Run Run" - Sharon Doorson (2013-2014) #18 weeks ~ "Jealous" - Nick Jonas (2014-2015) #17 weeks ~ "Love Me" - Lil Wayne featuring Drake and Future (2013) #17 weeks ~ "Chandelier" - Sia (2014) #17 weeks ~ "Lean On" - Major Lazer featuring DJ Snake and MO* #16 weeks ~ "Love Somebody" - Maroon 5 (2013) #16 weeks ~ "Problem" - Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea and Big Sean (2014) #16 weeks ~ "I Will Never Let You Down" - Rita Ora (2014) #16 weeks ~ "Talking Body" - Tove Lo (2015) * - Still in top 10 as of November 28, 2015 Biggest upward movements # Biggest downward movements # Artists with most weeks at #1 #12 weeks ~ Zedd #11 weeks ~ Drake #11 weeks ~ Lady Gaga #9 weeks ~ Lil Wayne #8 weeks ~ Miguel #7 weeks ~ Future #7 weeks ~ J. Cole #6 weeks ~ Foxes #5 weeks ~ Hayley Williams #4 weeks ~ Eminem #4 weeks ~ Rihanna #4 weeks ~ Cash Cash #4 weeks ~ Bebe Rexha #4 weeks ~ Lorde #4 weeks ~ Chris Brown #3 weeks ~ Swedish House Mafia #3 weeks ~ John Martin #3 weeks ~ A$AP Rocky #3 weeks ~ 2 Chainz #3 weeks ~ Kendrick Lamar #2 weeks ~ P!nk #2 weeks ~ Katy Perry #2 weeks ~ Ke$ha #2 weeks ~ Tyga #2 weeks ~ Juicy J #2 weeks ~ Wiz Khalifa #2 weeks ~ Iggy Azalea #2 weeks ~ Charli XCX #1 week ~ Avicii #1 week ~ Nicky Romero #1 week ~ Mariah Carey #1 week ~ Britney Spears #1 week ~ Chloe Howl #1 week ~ Matthew Koma #1 week ~ Miriam Bryant #1 week ~ YG Other achievements *Run Run - Sharon Doorson stayed at its peak position, number 4, for twelve non-consecutive weeks in late 2013 and early 2014. *The week ending September 9, 2017, Marshmello had the greatest gainer, the biggest free-faller, longest chart sitter currently in the top 50, three songs in the top 15, and simultaneously held the top two positions. Trivia *The week ending October 10, 2015, exactly 500 titles charted in the calendar year of 2015.